Before Asunder: Project Void
by neosoc
Summary: Alternate future, set after the events of Book 1. The Aftermath of the Equalist Revolt has meant a looming end for democracy in the United Republic. Broken by her failure to resolve the conflict between the Water Tribes, an older, wiser and more cynical Korra is drawn into a conspiracy between rival factions in a new foreign power, fought over what could be a doomsday weapon.


Author's Note:

What I am beginning here is intended to serve as a "prequel" for a larger story I wish to tell later. Other than the two leads, almost every main character in this story will return in the next one, although some will be under different names, and many will have been drastically altered by their experiences. Please give whatever feedback you wish; that is the beginning writer's true reward :)

I hope you enjoy.

Chapter 1- Definitely for Real

_Neither the Northern, nor Southern Water Tribes exist as political entities any longer, since the tragedy that was the Water Tribe Civil War, ten years ago. The aftermath of Avatar Korra's choice to support the power-hungry Northern Chieftain Unalaq, her uncle, in his bid to bring "spiritual renewal" to the South, allowed the regnant Northerners to enforce an uncompromising campaign of social "restructuring," which served only to prolong the violence in the form of guerrilla warfare waged by the Southern Resistance, led by Chief Tonraq, Korra's father._

_Made privy of the apocalyptic extent of Unalaq's ambitions by chance, and angry over the death of her father in a skirmish, Korra bypassed the non-cooperative and newly re-appointed United Republic Council, and led a joint Fire Nation/Earth Kingdom invasion, along with now-disgraced United Republic General, and current Fire Nation supreme commander, Prince Iroh._

_By the end, Korra had ended the conflict, drastically; after defeating Unalaq in single combat, she handed him over to the Order of the White Lotus to face justice for his crimes, but not before forcefully stripping him of his bending in an act of anger for the death of her father. _

_Now leaderless, both tribes descended into chaos; the UR Council, annoyed at being bypassed, callously allowed rival factions and the invading powers to carve the territories into pieces, citing financial constraints. A "foreign concession" in the former Northern Capitol, formally created by cooperation of the Fire Nation and Earth Kingdom for the purpose of rebuilding (but in reality to exploit the territories' resources and wealth as thoroughly as possible), is the closest thing to a "provisional government." The rest is fought savagely over by an assortment of warlords, gangsters and petty dictators. For the next few years, the _United Republic_ greeted an influx of Water Tribe refugees, bender and non-bender alike._

_International attention only shifted away from the mess the world had made of the Water Tribes with the forced abdication and exile of the _Earth Kingdom_'s royal family in the so-called Fall Revolution, and the declaration of a Provisional Peoples' Government, two years later._

182 ASC

12 Years after the Equalist Revolt

"I can't see him, Tahno."

"Didn't he say three past noon? We're still a few minutes early" The former waterbender glanced over at Korra before scanning the surrounding pavilion, chock a block with revelers.

"Yeah, I guess" Korra shielded her eyes from the sun, squinting as she looked at the bridge connecting the northern side of the pavilion to the promenade section of the park.

"You're gonna mess up your eyesight that way," said Tahno. He followed her line of sight, absentmindedly licking a melon ice cream cone. "What's he look like? I'll keep an eye out"

"A short guy, probably well-dressed."

"Well that narrows it down." Tahno screwed his face up in confusion, an expression Korra had, over the years, come to find irresistible; it was all she could do but keep her mouth from stretching into a grin, for more than one reason. "Why's would he want to meet during class hours, though? I thought you said he was here as a guest lecturer at the university?"

"He didn't say," Korra replied, her tone slightly impatient, before biting her lip. She wished she hadn't sounded so curt; this was meant to be a special day for someone special to her. "Sorry, Tahno," she apologized, "I didn't mean to snap. I'm just kind of anxious."

"No kidding," Tahno remarked, raising an eyebrow. "The whole way over, you looked like you were about to get back a graded test, or something. No apology needed, by the way," he quickly added, seeing her uncomfortable expression. "I just wish you'd chill. Y'know, smell the roses," he winked, gesturing around with the ice cream cone to the natural beauty surrounding them, his expression almost giving Korra a re-assuring glimpse of his past cocksureness.

There was no better time than Spring to spend an afternoon in Republic City park, especially with someone special, as Korra had learned over the past few years. No better place for losing oneself in a packed lunch, or a book, or a good friend (or more?). No better place for forgetting, even for a few hours, things that begged to be forgotten but never ever could or should.

"Hey, careful now!" Tahno almost tripped as a couple of hysterically laughing kids, no higher than his knee, dashed past chasing each other around. This was an opinion shared by the majority of the capitol's citizens, without regard to social class or bending status. With a firm but friendly security detail, no charge for entry, and the best views money couldn't buy, it may well have been one of the last truly "egalitarian" institutions in Republic City.

"Perfect for him, then," Korra muttered to herself.

"What was that?" Tahno asked.

"Nothing, sorry." Korra snapped herself out of her reverie, and looked at the fountain adorning the middle of the pavilion they were in. Students reading, children playing in the shade of the towering trees surrounding the area… "Maybe we should stay for a while…"

"Didn't you say… what's his name?" Tahno mouthed names silently to himself… "Doctor Whatsisname?"

"Aoki."

"Yeah, Aoki. Didn't you say he was treating us to lunch?"

"Oh, right." The couple had now walked well past the pavilion. Korra looked back wistfully; was it really this important for Tahno? He didn't seem as excited or anxious as her. But why? Hadn't HE lived with the aftermath of that horrible day for over ten years, and not her? _He doesn't know_, she reminded herself. She had insisted on "surprising" him, like a kid on his birthday. In hindsight, she supposed it may have been a little juvenile. But since when did caring for somebody involve always doing the "rational" thing?

But what if… "Tahno?"

"Hmm?"

"If you really want to do this… I mean…" Korra fussed with a strand of hair anxiously as they walked, trying to find the best way to express her reservations. "We could always just… you know…" Korra glanced beside her to see nobody. She turned around; Tahno was standing stock still, hands on hips.

"Is there anything you want to tell me, Korra?" he asked, his expression gently, firmly inquisitive in the way parents are when they expect a child to own up to something.

"No, nothing," Korra quickly said, raising her hands. "I… uh… I just thought it would be better if the Doctor explained it himself. And…" she thought for a moment, shook her head and sighed… "and I wanted it to be a surprise for you," she finally admitted.

"That's sweet of you, Korra," Tahno chuckled, relieved. The two continued their stroll towards the bridge. "But why did you ask if I wanted to go through with it?"

"I'll explain later. Like I said, I want our friend to give you his pitch beforehand," Korra said. "I guess it's like this: if I told you, myself, well," she paused, nervously looking at the bridge, "you might take it as a really mean joke."

Finishing his ice cream, Tahno pushed the remains of the cone into his mouth with a finger and looked at Korra quizzically. "Why would I… wait." He an felt unpleasant coldness spread. His blank gaze gave Korra the same sensation, once she understood the nature of the "surprise."

"Tahno," she began, her calm tone cracking in places, betraying her unease and concern. "Tahno, it's not like that."

"Yeah, sure it's not," Tahno replied in a voice colder and harsher than he intended, his mouth set thin and tight. "I'm sure it's not like the ten surgeons I saw after that match, twelve years ago. I'm sure I won't go away feeling just like I did after each of those ten operations." His hands were shoved in his pockets, and Korra could tell he was trying hard not to pace. "And I'm positive it's nothing like that 'spirit healer' of yours."

Immediately, Tahno wished he could take back his harsh words; he could tell from his close friend's expression that he had dropped a bomb. Her eyes were wide, as if she had been punched in the gut, and he couldn't even hear a breath from her.

"Oh slush," he whimpered to himself, as his gut repayed him in kind for his thoughtlessness. _Idiot!_ "Korra, I didn't mean it," he stammered, slightly lost for words. "I mean, I- "

"It's OK" Korra hurriedly assured him.

"I really, I-" Tahno looked around before kicking a rock off the concrete pavilion in frustration, off into the grass. "Slush, what was I thinking?" He stood off to the side, hands on his hips, head down

"Tahno, that's enough!" Korra was at his shoulder. She turned him around to face her. "It's really OK." She smiled apologetically. "I shouldn't have said too much. Please," she ran a hand through his hair, "just don't feel bad."

Tahno gulped down, closed his eyes, and exhaled. "Thanks, Korra," he said softly. Her forgiving look was like a salve to his guilt. _I'll make it up to you. I promise_.

"Anytime," she winked playfully.

"I know you mean well," Tahno said. "I really do. But you should know, after all these years, better than anyone." He shrugged with an accepting smile. "I've come to terms with what happened, and with what I've become. You know that." A stone ball zoomed past him, missing by an inch, followed by cries of annoyance coming from the other side of the pavilion. "'Scuse me."

Korra nodded, although she was unsure about the last statement. _When we hit our lowest point, we are open to the greatest change_. She could hear her predecessor's words in the back of her head. She watched as Tahno ran towards the kids, a pair of earthbenders, with the stone ball. Would the "old" Tahno have done that? The "old" Tahno was, as far as Korra could see, that night over ten years ago, rotten to the core; an arrogant bully, and a crooked athlete who basked in ill-gotten fame and lorded over others.

So why was the "new" Tahno different?

Korra had never expected to meet Tahno again, after their chance reunion at the police station. Chance, though, had arranged for another, after Korra had returned back to Republic City, broken and humbled by the disaster that was her attempt at "helping" the peoples of the two Water Tribes. In a way, then, she reasoned, maybe it was their shared experiences that had been the spark for what turned into a twelve-year relationship, closer than she had expected it to become. Both had been "broken," and changed. In Tahno's case, the loss of his bending, the source of what power and pride he had, had been the catalyst that brought forth the "new" man he was. But was the "new" Tahno, a man who was content in his role in life as a seaweed noodle cook (and damn good one, insisted frequent patrons of Narook's), who considered the problems and feelings of others and strove to be selfless, really "new?" Or were the qualities he now exhibited wholeheartedly always there? Was it only when he was destroyed that his better qualities could shine through? Was this the case with everybody?

Korra wasn't sure which was the case. As she watched Tahno in the distance, buying a round of ice creams for the young earthball players, she decided it could be either; whatever it was, she was always warmed inside to see that bad situations can always turn out for the best.

_For some people at least_.

"-clouds, Korra!"

Korra shook her head, snapping herself out of her thoughts, and looking at the people milling around the pavilion, as if one of them had spoken. "Sorry?"

"I said," the voice said right in her left ear, "Head out of the clouds, Korra!" Korra squeaked, and spun around to see Tahno's grinning face right in hers.

"You scared me!" Korra gasped. She calmed herself down before laughing.

"I know. I'm kind of a stinker that way, y'know?" Tahno smirked.

_Maybe he's right_.Korra spied a willow in the distance, almost opposite their destination, standing in a patch of soft-looking healthy grass; perfect spot to spend the afternoon. They had each other, and that was all they needed. Tahno had been burned before by false hope, once as a result of Korra's naivete, and she would be damned if she ever allowed him to be used like that ever again.

Then she remembered the young doctor's eagerness, frank mater-of-fact honesty, lack of guile and…"nerdy" (the only word for it) obsession. Korra had never been an expert at reading others, but she was certain her new friend was not a charlatan. And if what he said was true, if the fantastical things he said were possible really were…

If he really could help…

"Tahno," she began, taking a deep breath. She would never push or pressure him into doing anything, but she wanted to make him understand the implications. "About this guy." Tahno's smile shrunk, but didn't disappear.

"Yeah, this 'Doctor' of yours," he said quietly, looking at the sun overhead. "Isn't it almost time?"

"It's not a scam, this time," Korra forced out. "It's not like the other times."

Tahno sighed, his smile disappearing. His expression wasn't upset or angry, just serious. He was trying to reason with, and understand her. "Alright," he said. "This guy. Aoki. How is he different?"

_Guess I've got some explaining to do._ Korra had wanted to let the Doctor introduce himself, but it looked like she was going to have to elaborate. "Tahno," she began, "he's from the Federation. He teaches at the major university up there-"

"Yeah?" In Tahno's voice, Korra could sense the growth of an edge of cynicism. "Ba Sing Se's full of slick operators, why wouldn't any of them get into education?"

"It's 'Renjing' now, Tahno."

"Pfft. Ba Sing Se, Renjing, whatever the new guys in charge want to call it, it's the same cesspool," Tahno scoffed. "Who's to say this guy's got a shred of credibility?"

"The government."

Tahno's cynical expression and tone faded. "What?"

"The government, Tahno," Korra answered. "The Federation's government says so. They're funding his research.

"Hold up," Tahno said. "You said before that he's a professor who's giving some physics seminars at the University, and now you say he's a government researcher?"

"Request from the Republic City University. The embassy arranged it," Korra replied. "I met him at the Federation's embassy downtown."

"How'd you hear about this guy, in the first place," Tahno asked suspiciously. "Or rather, how did he hear about you and me? You're not a student."

"Chalk it up to Ikki," Korra said, feeling somewhat more cheerful with the mention of their much younger friend. "She's been attending his lectures."

"Since when is Ikki into physics?" Tahno asked. Korra flashed him a deadly look, making him back down and drop his incredulous tone. "Hey, whatever does it for her!"

"Ikki loves all sciences, especially physics. She wants to research engineering applications for wind in providing power," Korra said curtly, her lips tight. "If you must know."

"Yeesh, I get it." Tahno held his hands up as if to stop her. "Ok, Korra, you win. I'll give this guy a chance to give me his pitch." He glanced to the bridge, jabbing his thumb in its direction. "Speaking of which, you recognize those two guys coming our way?"

"What?" Korra looked. Sure enough, two men had just passed the bridge, and were heading straight their way, their pace increasing steadily. "Yeah, that looks like them. The shorter one's our man." She looked over at Tahno, with a re-assuring smile. "Ready to meet the Doctor?"

Tahno squinted to get a better view of the steadily approaching figures. He screwed up his face in confusion, before turning to Korra. "That's a doctor?"

The two men approached, though "man" looked like it applied more to the one in the rear. His obviously Baatar features, towering height and unfriendly expression did nothing to put Tahno's mind at ease (Korra betrayed no sense of apprehension).

His companion, the Doctor, however, was a contrast in every way. The Baatar's nondescript dark business suit and clean shaven head and face advertised a no-nonsense military demeanor. The Doctor's light tan (almost white) three-piece suit, circular eyeglasses, waxed hair and neat little mustache suggested a fussy intellectual, and perhaps a bit of a dandy.

The point of Tahno's jibe, though, was more evident as the two twosomes closed distance. The Doctor's bright, slightly wide eyes, smooth round face, compact stature and quick, almost springing walk made him seem a teenager.

"He looks like a kid going to a costume party as his dad," Tahno mumbled to Korra through gritted teeth, as the two stood smiling to welcome their new friends. "How old did he say he was?"

"24. Now shut up and be nice," Korra replied under her breath before waving and beckoning the newcomers over.

"Avatar!" the Doctor called out once they were in earshot. He increased his pace and all but dragged his tall associate by the hand. "It's good to see you again, Av-"

"I told you last time, Aoki," Korra called back, shaking her head and smiling. "It's 'Korra'. No need for honorifics with me!"

"My apologies, Korra! I just thought, in light of our- WAAAGH!" The Doctor's apology was cut off by an earthball, the very same earthball Tahno had rescued minutes ago, zipping right in front of his face. Stunned and out of balance, he tried to keep himself upright by flapping his arms, before falling backwards to land seat-first on the hard marble floor of the pavilion. "Oof!" He sat, looking dumbfounded as to what had just happened.

"Are you OK?" Tahno blurted out, and ran over to help out his new acquaintance just as the tall Baatar bodyguard had had the same idea. They both lifted the Doctor unsteadily to his feet. He stood, dusting himself off and massaging his aching posterior.

"I… fine, I suppose," he wheezed. "Just a bit shaken." The two young earthball players both came running up.

"Hey mister, we didn't hit you did we?" the kid on the left, older probably, asked. He and his younger brother both wore expressions of alarm. "We didn't mean to!"

"Yeah, we didn't mean to!" the other repeated, shaking his head fiercely. The Baatar wasn't buying it; he marched over to the two kids, brandishing the earthball like a weapon.

"You could have killed him, you little brats," he hissed in a voice that would have given nightmares to a triad enforcer. He brought the earthball up, clutched tightly, right into the older kid's terrified face; his earthbending wasn't going to be of much use if the behemoth in front of him decided to make the first move. And, quite frankly, he and his brother were both scared witless, and in no condition to defend themselves. "I've got half a mind to-"

"That's enough!" The Doctor hastily walked over to the three, still rubbing his backside. "Nobody got hurt," he said, giving the terrified kids a conciliatory smile. "That's what's important. Right?" The last question was directed at the Baatar. He looked from the Doctor, to the cowering earthball players, and back again, before grunting and returning the ball.

"You guys better be more careful from now on!" Tahno called after the kids as they ran off. The four stood looking at each other for a while, unsure of how to initiate introductions.

"Well!" The Doctor provided the ice breaker. "That was an, uh, 'interesting' experience. Korra, if you would be so kind?" He beseeched her.

"Right, introductions". Korra looked at Tahno. "Tahno, Dr. Tessho Aoki." She gestured from her friend to their new acquaintance. "Dr. Aoki, Tahno." She reversed the gesture. Dr. Aoki reached out and gripped Tahno by the hand.

"Glad to finally meet you, sir!" Dr. Aoki gushed, shaking Tahno's hand. "The Av... ah, Korra's told me a lot about you."

Tahno laughed nervously. "Uh, yeah. Wish I could say the same!" He joked lamely, eliciting a perplexed look from Dr. Aoki. Korra shot Tahno a withering look.

"But why would she tell you about your..." As the point of Tahno's comment dawned on him, his face stretched into a smile. "Ah, I get it!" He laughed. "Truth be told, I'm glad she didn't tell you too much. I'd rather explain myself."

"Fair enough," Tahno said, fending off a smirk from Korra. "By the way," he pointed at the bodyguard, "who's your friend?" On cue, the Baatar stepped forward, walking over Dr. Aoki's introduction.

"Muunokhoi, Federal Secretariat of Foreign Affairs," he stated, ignoring Tahno's proffered hand. "Diplomatic Security Department." An unpleasant silence followed, punctuated by the sounds of birds chirping and citizens chatting in the distance. Once again, it was up to Dr. Aoki to break the silence.

"Mr. Muunokhoi's actually been here in Republic City for quite some time," he said, smiling nervously. "He was kind enough to show me around when I arrived. It's been two years for you now?"

Three," Muunokhoi answered shortly.

"Really?" Tahno asked with the sort of phony "impressed" tone Korra hated. He was trying too hard to be friendly to somebody with absolutely no interest in making friends. "And how have you liked it so far? The skyscrapers, the restaurants, the pretty girls. .."

"Do you mean to imply there are no 'pretty girls' in Renjing?" Muunokhoi asked Tahno in a voice he wasn't sure was intended to be sarcastic or threatening. Tahno backed off nervously.

"No, no, I'm sure Renjing is full of beauties!" Tahno tried to placate the disgruntled bodyguard. "You… uh… you got any waiting for you at home?"

"Yes. Two." Muunokhoi answered without batting an eyelash.

"Well, you certainly look like a lady's man, if you know what I mean." Tahno was going on and on, either unaware or too nervous to care about the rubbernecks taking in the increasingly awkward scene. "Who are they?"

"My daughter and my mother-in-law."

It took a superhuman effort on Korra's part to not erupt into an uncontrolled fit of laughter, and to keep her hands situated firmly on her mouth (the left to cover it, the right to keep the left in place) to prevent herself from slapping her knees. Now, people really were rubbernecking, and the only one who seemed to care was Dr. Aoki, who was standing off to the side, clutching his hands together with an embarrassed, utterly lost expression.

"Well!" Dr. Aoki finally said. He loudly clapped his hands together with a forced laugh. "Now that we're all fully acquainted, why don't we go for some lunch? Our reservations at Kwong's Cuisine are in about twenty minutes. "Nobody but Tahno caught the veiled pain that crossed Korra's face, and faded as quickly as it came.

"I don't think…" he began, before being cut off by Korra.

"Are you sure you're OK with that kind of bill for lunch?" Korra asked, her face straight.

"Don't worry," Dr. Aoki replied cheerfully. "Embassador Wen knows the nature of our meeting; his office made the reservations, and will be happy to cover the check."

Cast:

Korra- Janet Varney

Tahno- Rami Malek

Dr. Aoki- Johnny Yong Bosch

Muunokhoi- Fred Tatasciore

Notes:

In the fanfic, certain characters will be presented as members of organized cultural/ethnic minorities within the Former Earth Kingdom.

Kyoshi- Based on Japanese culture. During the 82 years that transpired since the end of the 100 Year War, Kyoshi villages and communities within the Earth Kingdom, Fire Nation and later United Republic have grown and spread with industrialization, as Kyoshi Island has stagnated and remained a backwater. They played a vital role in the Fall Revolution, and the founding of the Federation. As with most minorities, Kyoshi people are primarily non-benders, and indeed viewed as suspicious of bending.

Minjung- Based on Korean culture. As with the Kyoshi, the Minjung increased their presence in the Earth Kingdom with the beginning of the modern era; however, their presence in the United Republic is severely limited, and completely non-existent in the case of the Fire Nation. They originate from the Minjung Peninsula, which hooks out from the Former Earth Kingdom's Northeastern point, and is separated by the Hermit Mountains. Since the time of Chin the Conqueror, no imperial power has controlled Minjung for long. Their reputation, thus, is as fiercely independent hot-heads with a penchant for spicy food and strong distilled liquor. Pure-blooded Minjung people have been, as records show, non-bender for the entirety of their history, and a good thing too: they absolutely hate benders, especially firebenders, as certain historians theorize that similarities between their cultures indicate a schism in the past.

Tu Do- Based on Vietnamese culture. The Tu Do began as a collection of tribes dwelling in the Foggy Swamp, and the surrounding areas near the Dam May Mountains in the Former Earth Kingdom's Southwest. Earth King Kuei, shortly after the establishment of the United Republic, began a campaign of "modernization": limited deforestation, draining of swampland, and establishment of permanent settlements. Eventually, the Fire Nation muscled in on the Earth Kingdom's act, and established influence over Tu Do politics and trade, especially shipping. Ten years after the founding of the Federation, the colonial administration was finally overthrown and replaced with the Republic of Tu Do, after a long, grueling campaign of civil disobedience on the part of the civilian population, and a protracted campaign of guerrilla warfare by revolutionaries backed by the Federation. Tu Do are somewhat foreign to many people, as they tend to stick to their home country, and foreign communities are compact and tight-knit, often centered around shipping or import/export businesses. Expats are frequently stereotyped as shifty and money-hungry. Throughout Tu Do society, bender/non-bender harmony has been naturally maintained through a relatively high (40-45%) rate of waterbenders.

Issarak- Based on Cambodian culture. The Issarak have been, for as long as anyone can remember, mortal enemies of the Tu Do. They are almost polar opposites: the stolid, settled, pastoral mountain earthbender Issarak to the cosmopolitan, entrepreneurial waterbender Tu Do. The Issarak inhabit the Dam May mountains, and areas around the base, claimed by the Tu Do. The Tu Do revolution has seen the only instance of the two peoples cooperating against a common foe since anyone can remember.

Baatar- Based on Mongolian culture. The Baatar are a clan-based nomadic people, traditionally situated in the central Former Earth Kingdom, in the areas surrounding the Si Wong Desert. They were prized by generations of Earth Kings and Queens as elite cavalry soldiers, on loan from loyal earthbending Khans. Clan life revolves around training in combat and warfare, herding, trading, and forming/breaking alliances with other clans. There is a large settlement in the Northwest, near Ba Sing Se, reserved for "clanless" Baatar, and many have become more urban based.


End file.
